1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat hull having a central recess and an aft, or rear, recess formed in a lower surface thereof, with the central recess being in communication with the aft recess. Particularly, the central recess has a substantially V-shaped cross-sectional contour and the aft recess has a substantially rectangular cross-sectional contour.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stability of a watercraft, such as a motorboat, is dependent upon a wide variety of factors. One of the most important features with regard to the stability of the boat is the contouring of the lower surface of the boat hull. The contouring of the lower surface of the hull, however, may provide stability under a first set of conditions (such as the speed of the boat, the turbulence of the water, etc.) but not under a second set of conditions. For example, when moving at a high rate of speed through water, a hull having a V-shaped projection formed on the lower surface thereof allows for a great degree of stability during angled, high-speed travel, sometimes referred to as “planing”. However, at low rates of speed, this V-shaped design provides for very poor lateral stability and, further, is highly susceptible to crosscurrent stress.
In contradistinction, a relatively flat lower surface, such as that often associated with a catamaran, provides great stability at rest or at low speeds. However, it does not offer stability at high speeds. Further, the flat lower surface of a catamaran decreases the available volume within the boat for the occupants' cabin area.
It would be desirable to provide a boat hull having a contoured design that provides the stability of a V-shaped lower surface at high speeds, with the stability at low speeds offered by a flat lower surface, such as that found in catamarans. Thus, a boat hull solving the aforementioned problems is desired.